Sammy Keyes & the SoCalled Dad
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: This is a rewrite of the other story, but basically, Sammy one day finds a man who claims to be her father, and tries to find out the truth. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Presenting... the rewrite of Sammy Keyes and the So-Called Dad. Well, the first chapter anyways. All those who've been waiting for another chapter of that story can thank NewYorkAngel for bugging me out of my mind. Same goes for those who hated my story, and were glad I had decided to not update for a long time (that would be me) except, they can blame her. (Jk NYA, It's Nothing Personal. Now, If you could go update SALT, I would greatly appreciate it! Or See You Again, either one.)**

"Bye Grams!" I called as I started down the fire escape of the Senior Highrise. With my backpack slung over my right shoulder, I ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time, and landing on the ground with a loud _thud_. Which, if you ask me, is an incredible feat. At least, for a girl my size. Anyways, it was dark out, as the sun had not yet risen, possibly because it was only 6:30, and winter at that, so I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me. Hopefully, if anyone was even awake, they would think that Grams' neighbor, the extremely fat lady whose name I shall not say because it is not worth it, had fallen down the stairs. And because she was the very essence of evil, hopefully nobody would come to check and make sure she was ok. That's what usually happened. This time however, I wasn't so lucky.

"Who's there?" asked a gruff voice. I remained silent, not even daring to breathe. Then I realized I would be late for school if I stayed still like that, for who knows how long, and I started to tip-toe. When I reached the end of the sidewalk, I turned right and ran. Unfortunately for me, I crashed into someone, a middle-aged man, I'd say, and hit my head. I fell over in pain, and made things worse by landing on my tailbone.

"You okay?" the man asked. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd heard it before. I tried to say, yeah, I'm great, but all that came out was a cry of pain. The man helped me to my feet, then told me to watch where I was going. He sounded so familiar, but I didn't think I'd ever met him before unless... huh, no, but previous life maybe?

I limped my way to school and found Marissa waiting for me at the enterance.

"Oh wow, what happened to you?" she asked me. I saw Casey walking towards us out of the corner of my eye, and groaned.

"Is it that bad?"

"Um yeah, it looks like Caesar broke out of jail and came looking for revenge. OMG! That's what happened, isn't it. And he had a huge bucket of Ez-Crete? Sammy, you've gotta go into hiding! What if he comes back?" Marissa was shaking with fear as she rattled on a list of possibilities.

"Relax Marissa. I ran into some guy with rock-hard abs or something, hit my head, and then fell on my tailbone."

"Oh! Was he hot? Did you get his number?" was what Marissa wanted to know. I stared at her. Her eyes widened. "OMG Sammy! You kissed him didn't you? Casey is not gonna be happy!" People stared at us as they walked into the school.

"Marissa! The guy was like, forty or something! Maybe fifty!"

Marissa's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, wow Sammy, you look..." Casey, who had just reached us, trailed off.

"Like Caesar broke out of jail and came looking for revenge with a huge bucket of Ez-Crete?" Marissa asked.

"Who's Caesar?" Casey wanted to know.

"Um, ok then, how about, the Psycho Kitty Queen set all her cats on Sammy, who barely managed to escape from their wrath?"

"No, I think..." Casey tried before being interrupted.

"Mrs. Wedgewood fell on Sammy while trying to follow her down the fire escape?"

"No it looks like she ran into a guy with rock-hard abs, hit her head, and fell on her tailbone," Casey said in a rush.

"Wow Casey, you're good!" Marissa told him. He smirked.

"I know I am. Now do you plan to actually enter the school building, or are we supposed to stay here all day and talk?" he inquired.

"Let's go," I replied.

Now, I know you are wondering, or rather will be wondering when you learn that Marissa and I are in eighth grade, but Casey is in ninth- Marissa and I are in eighth grade, but Casey is in ninth- why, we were going to the same school. The answer is, a while after Halloween, the Elementary school had an overpopulation of kids, due to the fact that so many kids were transfering from other states- New York and Illinois particularly- so they decided to have 5th and 6th grade in what used to be William Rose Middle School. Therefore, we middle schoolers got to move in with the high-schoolers (Whoopee!) to make more space. The up-side, we get to see Casey everyday. The down-side? Everyone considers us babies. Oh, and Danny's here. Plus Taylor and Jake the Snake.

It's actually turned out pretty cool. Yeah, Marissa, Dot and Holly all got Ms. Goldie for homeroom- they changed our schedules and everything- but Billy and Cricket are both in my homeroom, while Heather is at a different school. And we got Mrs. Ambler, who moved to the high-school with us. So did Coach Rothhammer, who is now coaching what they call the Junior Softball team. Marissa, Dot, Holly, and I are on the team, and Cricket will be trying out next week. We've been training her, and she totally rocks at the game! She says her trick to hitting the ball is pretending that she's whacking Pretty Vegas. Only she calls him Oswald. She still hates him over the whole condor thing, but I can't blame her. So do I.

The bell rang to warn us that we had five minutes to get to class.

"Bye Sammy!" Casey and Marissa called, as they headed towards the B-Wing, where their homerooms were. I waved and made my way towards my classroom, the third door to the right in the A-Wing. Billy and Cricket were waiting for me when I came.

"Wait Sammy. Don't go yet. You know the new addition to our homeroom that Mrs. Ambler's been talking about all week? Well, she's here and you're not going to like what you see," they warned me.

We entered the classroom together, and that's when I saw her. She was hard to miss, with her fiery red hair, and the fact that she was sitting at the desk right next to mine made it harder. Someone poked her and she turned around. And that's when my fears were confirmed. Staring straight at me was the unmistakable face of Heather Acosta.

**Oh so dramatic. Jk, you guys probably new who it was when Billy and Cricket warned Sammy. Anyways, people have been bugging me to update Sammy Keyes and the So-Called Dad, but I totally screwed it up, so I'm doing a rewrite. Hope you like it better than my previous first chapter. Love you all. Review!**

**-Storylover8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... it's been two years. Anyone who still reads my stories, I'm really sorry. I have no excuse. Except that I forgot my password. Yeah, that sounds about right. Also, this story will not completely follow everything that has happened in the actual books, because, as you know, it's already been revealed who Sammy's dad is (and if you don't know, go read the 16th book. It's amazing!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for the ones I made up.**

_Previously on Sammy Keyes and the So-Called Dad_

_Someone hears Sammy at the bottom of the fire escape, so she runs to the end of the sidewalk, and bumps into a familiar sounding guy. Deja vu? Maybe. Then before school she talks to Marissa and Casey, and we learn that the middle school kids got moved to the high school because of lack of space. Before homeroom, Sammy is given a mysterious warning by Billy and Cricket. Then in homeroom, she learns the horrible news. Heather is back. GASP._

As I made my way towards my seat, I braced myself for any rude comments Heather could possibly throw my way. When I got to my desk, I carefully inspected my chair.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked. I was surprised. No snarky comment?

"Checking for sharp and pointy objects," I replied automatically. She glared at me, then stopped.

"Whatever," was her only response. This was unexpected, but I didn't care. If Heather didn't wasn't going to insult me, then great. I wasn't looking for a fight. No, I had much more important things on my mind. The seemingly familiar man with the rock-hard abs, for one. While Mrs. Ambler took roll, and did whatever it is teachers do in the morning, I tried to make mental list of all the places I could've seen him. After a while, I realized it was no use. I'd been to so many parts of Santa Martina, it was too much to count. All I knew was that he wasn't one of the many idiots I'd busted for illegal activity, so I was probably safe.

"Sammy?" someone whispered. I looked to my right and saw Heather. "Pledge of Allegiance, aren't you going to stand up?"

I stood up. "Oh yeah, thanks."

"No problem, just thought I should tell you. You know how Mrs. Ambler gets." Heather shrugged. I had been surprised before, but now I was downright shocked. Heather was being nice? It couldn't be, unless... Heather had been possessed by a demon, which was planning to be nice to me and then catch me off guard and kill me. Haha, well not if I could help it. I may not be Buffy, but I could still pack a punch.

Or maybe Heather wasn't possessed, just sorry for all the trouble she had caused me. I couldn't tell which of the theories sounded more ridiculous. Obviously, this called for an expert's opinion.

~10 minutes later~

"Pssst! Billy! Over here!" I whispered. He walked towards my voice, confused, and when he was within reached, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him behind the wall. "I need to ask you something."

"I'm flattered, Sams, but I cannot betray Casey like that. Bros before hos."

"What?" I sputtered. "What does this have to do with Casey? And did you call me a ho?"

"Nonononono it's a saying, and what I'm trying to say is, I can't go out with you."

"I wasn't asking you out..."

"Why not?" Billy whined. "I'm cute. Anaconda, remember? Hug me back or I attack?" He reached out for a hug, but I swatted his hands away.

"Billy! This is serious! Heather is being nice to me! She saved me from possibly experiencing Mrs. Ambler's wrath!"

"Heather's nice? This calls for a celebration! Hugs, anyone?" Billy grinned and tried to hug me again. I sighed. Obviously considering Billy an expert was a mistake. He was too strange a guy. I needed someone more serious...

~3 more minutes later~

"Cricket! Over here!" I whispered. Even though she was at the other end of the hall, she heard me, and quickly came over.

"Is everything okay, Sammy?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes! No! I don't know! I need your opinion!"

"Casey definitely likes you," she said.

"Not about that!" I snapped. "Heather is being nice to me!"

"Oh my god, what do you think that means?"

"I don't know, I'm asking you."

"Uh... well.." Cricket trailed off. "I really don't know her that well. Anyways, shouldn't we be heading back to class?"

"Uh you go ahead." I responded. "Oh wait, Cricket? Just one tiny favor?"

~Another 5 minutes later~

"Hey Sammy! I came here as soon as I got Cricket's text. What is it?" Marissa asked, hurrying over to the wall I was hiding behind.

"I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, you should go out with Casey, you guys would be sooo cute together!" Marissa squealed. I stared at her.

"Why is everyone assuming that I'm asking about Casey?"

"You're not?"

"No! Heather's being nice to me, what do you think it means?"

"She's possessed."

"That's what I thought too. But it sounds ridiculous."

"No, you know what sounds ridiculous. Heather being nice to you. I'm telling you Sammy, we're dealing with something big. And that guy you bumped into this morning? He's part of it." Marissa said knowingly.

"Oh yeah, about that. Did I tell you he seemed really familiar?" I asked.

"No! Oh my god, maybe he's a criminal! They've teamed up Sammy, and let me tell you, they are out for blood!" As Marissa rambled on about how I was going to die, I sighed. Everyone was being absolutely useless. Finally, when Marissa stopped for a second to take a breath, I shut her up and told her I had to go back to class.

"Alright then, Sammy. Seeya later, and please be careful?" She pleaded before heading back to class. I decided to do the same, so I turned and walked the other way, back to homeroom (which was really first period). But I only made it halfway, before I saw something suspicious. Maybe if I had told myself to ignore it, things would have turned out differently. But the decision I made, which seemed so small at the moment, was probably the one that led to a series of events that changed my life forever.

**And scene! If you liked what you read, please review to let me know I still have people interested in my story. I promise I will try to update more often, if I find people are actually reading this, that is. I don't plan on leaving for two years again :)**

**Love forever,**

**Optimistic4ever**


End file.
